


The Greatest Gift of All: Me.

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Tony Stark, Buttplugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Natasha knows best, No Angst, Oral Sex, Rimming, They are married, Thor Is Not Stupid, Top!Steve Rogers, Vacation, aniversary gift, being used, clint is a little shit, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony had been planning this day for months recruiting the help of the rest of the Avengers and JARVIS to make it happen. It was important to Tony to get this right. It was Steve and Tony’s third anniversary on the fifteenth of December and Tony really wanted it to be special. Steve deserved so much and Tony wanted him to have it all.OrTony dresses up for Steve and gives him a nice surprise when they get home from dinner.





	The Greatest Gift of All: Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperstringSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/gifts).



> I hope yall like this! I am so sorry if like the sex scene is hard to read. I tried to make it flow as best as possible~
> 
> This is for my dear friend Luna whom I met on Discord and befriended. I love you! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I had writing it!

Thor and Clint were sent to distract Steve while Natasha helped Tony get ready. Tony had been planning this day for months recruiting the help of the rest of the Avengers and JARVIS to make it happen. It was important to Tony to get this right. It was Steve and Tony’s fifth anniversary on the fifteenth of December and Tony really wanted it to be special. Steve deserved so much and Tony wanted him to have it all. 

 

Natasha had suggested an Avengers getaway to the tropics and a nice alone time while the rest spent their time as they pleased. It was a good plan and Tony had JARVIS work out the details. JARVIS seemed to enjoy the idea of Tony and the rest getting out of New York for some time. 

 

At first, Steve was reluctant to the idea of a vacation. Leaving New York and the superhero business was not something Steve was easily inclined to doing but their new team members had reassured them that they could handle villains for a few days while they rested somewhere private. Once Steve okayed the idea the man seemed to jump full throttle and began to plan everything. It was hard for Tony to plan his surprise since Steve was determined to plan every second to even the amount of time they were able to sleep to get everything done in time. It was not until Clint made a joke that this vacation was meant for  _ relaxing  _ that Steve let up a bit and allowed some more free time in between. It was nice to see Steve excited about something outside the Avengers. Tony was so glad that Steve was happy to let go and relax and he made sure that  _ nothing  _ and he means  _ nothing _ comes in the way of their long needed vacation.

 

“Stark,” Natasha smirked at Tony affectionately as she came into Steve and Tony’s room, “I took the liberty of picking out which  _ outfit  _ you should wear tonight under your clothes. It's from a nice shop in Paris that I have been to a few times over the years. They sell really good quality garments.” 

 

Tony came out of the bathroom and moved towards the bed where Natasha laid out the clothes she thought he should wear for tonight. They had been debating on many options but it seemed that she had made a choice and seeing what she picked, Tony would quite agree. He smiled mischievously at her and said, “Well Natasha, I dare say I have not seen this outfit as one of the choices.” 

 

“Think of it as a gift from me to you,” Natasha responded, “I thought you could do with someone making some decisions on things while you focus your energy elsewhere.”

 

“Thank you, Natasha,” Tony said letting his hand roam over the material of the garments. She nodded and pulled away to let Tony get dressed. 

 

“Now get dressed,” Natasha ordered teasingly, “I would like to see you in the gift I got you.” 

 

Tony just chuckled at her as he slowly unwrapped the towel from his waist. Natasha just rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair in the far corner of the room. Tony did not mind her, he was comfortable with his body and Natasha has seen him many times before. So he focused on getting dressed instead. 

 

Tony picked up the underwear first and put it on. It was black, thin with an intricate design and a small cut out at the waist that shows off the curve of his hips. The bra was soft pressed against Tony’s chest, it too was black and had intricate designs with similar designs. The bra folded over itself and created the same cut out as giving his abdomen a diamond shape. Tony’s chest looked fuller than they actually were. He felt good in them.

 

The last piece Tony put on was a pair of black clip-on black nylon stockings that ended halfway up his thigh. They were just his size as if it was tailored to him. It had not surprised him in the slightest. All in all though, Tony loved the way the lingerie felt on him and he was oddly comforted by them. 

 

“Thank you, Natalia,” Tony smiled gratefully at her, “they...they’re beautiful.” 

 

“Only the best for you Antoshka,” Natasha replied in kind while standing up to get a better look at Tony. She stepped towards him with a prideful smirk before she went about checking that everything was in place. Tony let out a soft hiss as she tightened the bra a little more. It didn't hurt it was just...unexpected. 

 

“You didn’t even ask for my safeword before you started to suffocate me,” Tony snipped with a pout that had like no effect on his friend. She just blinked at him not really responding to his comment. 

 

After Natasha was satisfied with the underlying surprise for Steve, Tony got dressed in an all black suit with a red tie. It helped go along with the theme for tonight. Help set the mood subconsciously for themselves. 

 

“If he does not react like you want him too I will see to it he lives the rest of his days blind as a bat,” Natasha threatens happily tapping her thigh where her ‘secret’ knife was stashed.

 

“I would like my husband to have a working pair of eyes thank you very much,” Tony chuckles before leading them both to the door opening it for her promptly. She raised her eyebrows at him knowing full well how much Natasha hates being dotted on even in the most simplest forms. Tony just shrugs as he watches her exit the room before following suit. He only ever once left before Natasha and it was, well, it was a mistake. 

 

They walked together until they reached Natasha’s and Bucky's room door where Tony bid his friend good night. With that Tony was on his way to retrieve his husband from the grasp of Thor and Clint. Those two had a way of getting everyone drunk and Tony  _ really  _ wanted a sober Steve for his surprise later. Hopefully, the man stayed away from the Asgardian mead. 

 

Tony spotted them in the far corner of the indoor casino playing a round of poker. Thor looked thoroughly confused but seemed to enjoy throwing down his cards to the dismay of the rest of the players. The scene made Tony smile because Steve looked like he was actually enjoying himself. He had that rare relaxed smile that always made Tony a little weak in the knees. 

 

“Hello beloved,” Tony whispered as he came up behind Steve. His husband leaned back into his touch and turned to look at him with a wider grin, “almost done with this round?” 

 

“Give me a few minutes sweetheart and then I will be yours all night,” Steve replied with a large smirk on his face. Tony chuckled taking a seat next to Steve after Clint shooed away some woman who had folded but seemed determined to stay. He did not give her a second thought as he scooted over to Steve’s side and pressed himself against him and lay his head on Steve’s shoulder. Lazily, Tony helped Steve win the round trying to get his husband to move along. Tony intertwined his fingers with Steve’s as he snuggled up as close as he could, so much so he was almost sitting on Steve’s lap. 

 

“Get a room,” Clint nudged Tony’s side playfully and Tony just rolls his eyes before actually tugging Steve away before a new round started. Steve jokingly fought against Tony with little strength but enough to be annoying. His husband made a sad sorrowful goodbye and Thor wished them a merry time while Clint just wiggled his eyebrows at them. 

 

“Come on you big lug,” Tony pulled Steve’s arm hard enough to get his full attention, “I got us a reservation at the restaurant by the beach you have been wanting to try.” 

 

Steve’s eyes shined gleefully pulling ahead of Tony and their roles were reversed with  _ Steve  _ pulling Tony along to move them faster towards their mode of transportation. 

 

* * *

 

Tony would count the night a success as Steve stepped into their shared bedroom looking all satisfied and happy. His husband radiated his joy and Tony can feel it filling the room as he watched Steve take off his tie and jacket in quick succession. Tony, on the other hand, was slow to remove any garments of clothes. Steve was shirtless before he even realized that Tony had yet moved from his spot near the door to watch him undress. 

 

“Like what you see?” Steve smirked, “I charge 5k an hour ya know?”

 

“I think I can afford it since I am a billionaire,” Tony answers stepping up to Steve with quick strides placing both hands on Steve’s bare chest. Tony always loved feeling Steve’s chest rise and fall under his fingertips. 

 

“Hm, I should quad triple my ratings then,” Steve answered as Tony got slightly lost tracing Steve’s musculature with this fingers. Steve’s breath sped up under Tony’s fingers as he continued to study Steve’s body. Tony knew every curve, every muscle, every sensitive spot but he loved exploring Steve anyway.

 

“Can’t a man ask for a trial offer?” Tony teased, “to know if he likes the product first.” 

 

“For you,  _ mon Coeur,  _ you can have me only for a promise of forever,” Steve cupped Tony’s face softly in his hands kissing Tony gently. Tony melted into Steve’s arms almost giving up on his whole plan but Natasha’s voice urged him to stay strong. 

 

Tony pushed himself, reluctantly, away from Steve to go get the items ready. He brought out their special travel toy box that Tony brought with him whenever he could. They both loved to play while relaxing and it helps them both for completely different reasons. This time though, Tony had packed a few different items to use. The box was small and held little items but for Tony’s purposes, he did not need much. So he opened the box to pull out two red medium-length ropes, a butt plug and a large bottle of lube. Tony wanted to be thoroughly used tonight and it took a lot to wear Steve down even a little so the large bottle was necessary.

 

Steve was sitting on their bed still wearing his dress pants but Tony could see the growing bulge in his pants.  Tony smirked if he  _ only knew  _ but then it would not be much of a surprise. He watched Steve look up at him with nothing but love and lust in those eyes. His man wanted no  _ needed  _ him in that moment and it made Tony preen inside. 

 

“Let’s dance, Steve,” Tony whispered knowing full well what it meant to them while in the bedroom. Steve’s body language changed slightly and suddenly Tony felt an entirely different presence radiate from his husband. 

 

“Safeword?” Steve asked, he always asked, as Tony got close enough for Steve to wrap his hands around his hips. 

 

“Pondicherry,” Tony replied looking straight into Steve’s eyes as he said it, Steve was big on eye contact when answering commands. 

 

Tony always felt safe when Steve took total control, when Steve held him like this, firmly but soft enough for Tony to escape. Steve smiled at him as Tony pressed himself into Steve’s hands. Steve knew full well what Tony wanted from him. “I bet you got a little surprise under those clothes don’t you sweetheart?” Steve rubbed his thumbs over Tony’s hip bone looking straight at him with soft and reassuring eyes. Tony nodded suddenly losing his ability to talk. 

 

“Undress for me Coeur,” Steve commanded unhooking Tony’s belt helpfully. Tony took a step back so Steve could get a good view of Tony’s  _ real  _ gift. He could feel Steve’s eyes wandering over his body but never anywhere else. Steve always kept his attention on Tony in these moments. It was important to Tony to feel like the center of Steve’s world.  

 

Tony took off his tie first slowly and began to sway his hips slightly. Tony knew how to drive Steve crazy and he had prepped enough to last himself the whole night but of course,  _ Steve  _ did not know that. Steve’s hands twitched from their spots in between Steve’s knees as he leaned forward to get a good view of Tony undressing. Tony unbuttoned his shirt slowly and kept his eyes on Steve to see his reaction. With every button, Tony could see Steve’s eyes dilate more and by the time Tony unbuttoned the last one Steve's eyes were completely blown. Steve studied Tony’s bare body until he spotted the small exposed part of the bra. His blue eyes stopped to stare at it until Tony stripped each sleeve slowly letting his beloved get a good look at each piece. 

 

“Do you like it?” Tony whispered and Steve reached out for Tony to come into his arms. Many would assume that Steve was a talking commander in bed but often times Steve uses his body to speak for him. Not always but enough for Tony to know the cues. It did not take Tony a second to respond to Steve as he moved back into Steve’s space. This was all for him after all. Tony was willing to let Steve take all the time in the world. 

 

Steve pulled Tony close enough for his lips to meet Tony’s stomach. He licked Tony’s skin in slow motions traveling upwards while pulling Tony down towards him. At the end, Tony was protectively situated on Steve’s laps. Steve bit Tony’s abdomen near the bra straps and sucking on the spot like he could not get enough of Tony’s skin. They both knew it would leave a mark and both loved it when Tony was marked up. It was a quiet way to show possession even if it is between them. 

 

“Steve,” Tony called out throwing his head back as Steve’s hands made it to his chest and began to massage Tony’s breasts in his hands. Steve kept going using his strength to hold Tony up while he continued his ministrations on Tony's body. Tony gasped and whined at Steve winding his hands into Steve's hair. 

 

Pulling back Steve took a few breaths tickling Tony’s stomach making the smaller man giggle. Steve pulled away smiling up at Tony with a soft caring smile. It made Tony weak and clouded his mind for a moment. 

 

“Don't stop my Anthony,” Steve commanded pushing Tony away softly but still within arms reach. The blond man seemed reluctant to let Tony be away from him. Tony gave a sure and cocky smirk before twisting around to pull the already undone buckle from its place around Tony's round but muscled hips. Steve loved the fact that Tony was not hard-edged but firm and round. 

 

Once the buckle was completely pulled out and thrown aside, Tony swayed his hips in exaggerated motions and bent down at the knees to let Steve watch Tony's ass bend and move. Steve was unashamed to follow Tony's ass through the motions even as Tony got up and finally undid his dress pants. Tony took one small step away and twirled back around with his hands situated at the hem of his waistband. Tony could see the registration on Steve's face as he could see the bit of black fabric shape Tony's hips. Tony knew his husband was getting more excited as he licked his lips as Tony pulled his pants down agonizingly slow. 

 

Steve did not look away from Tony's crotch as he studied the new reveal in as much detail as he could. He placed his elbows on his knees and folded his hands over his mouth and just stared. Tony flushed a bit being so intensely studied even by the eyes that had done so on many occasions. 

 

“You look so good in them  _ mon Coeur, _ ” Steve whispered half to himself. Tony let out a breath he had not realized he was holding when he heard those words. He did not know why because Steve usually loved everything Tony wore no matter how ridiculous.  

 

Tony felt Steve's large hands wrap around his hips. His husband pulled him in kissing Tony right at the small opening between the underwear and the overlapping lacy material. Tony hands wound into Steve's soft full hair as he began to knead Tony's ass cheeks and dipping his fingers as far as he could between the crack while over the fabric of the underwear. Tony began to babble nonsense as Steve pulled him onto the bed and flipped them over to kiss Tony  _ everywhere.  _

 

“Fuck,” Tony cursed as Steve kneeled on the floor and pulled the underwear down enough to get a look at Tony's naked ass and aching cock. Tony looked down at Steve who looked back with blown but commanding blue eyes. Tony was struck in place just watching as Steve lifted Tony's legs to place them on his broad shoulders and wrap his mouth around the tip of Tony's dick. 

 

Tony's mind goes blank for a second as Steve began to genuinely go down on him. Tony can feel Steve's hands travel down the bottom of his legs to his ass and lifts him off the bed to take more of him into his mouth. Tony let out a cry as Steve found the buttplug he had put on a bit ago to keep the lube he reapplied on himself warm. Steve was attacking him from both sides and Tony cried out a warning giving Steve enough time to wrap a hand around Tony's cock to stop him from coming. 

 

“Not yet sweetheart,” Steve explains as Tony lets out a small plea filled sob, “I want you to come on my cock. Plus for this all to  _ work _ I need you to last a little longer than usual.” 

 

Tony nodded knowing full well that Steve was going to go to have him more than a few times tonight but first, “there is more. In the closet. I want you to tie me to the bed while you fuck me.”

 

“Oh? Demanding are we?” Steve smirked and Tony felt himself blush a bit at overstepping his bounds, “it's alright Tony. Tonight is about the both of us and I know you have some plan in your mind. Did you bring the cockring?” 

 

“Yes sir,” Tony replied clearly, “I left it in the box.” 

 

“Good,” Steve complimented as he stood up and stroked Tony's cheek once before heading towards the closet, “I will get the items out from the closet. You can hold yourself?” Tony nodded with a soft yes as Steve looked back at him for confirmation. With that, Steve disappeared into the closet leaving Tony alone on the bed half naked and hard. His underwear was still sitting halfway down his legs and he knew better than to move them. Steve left them there for a reason. 

 

Steve came back into view as he bent down to kiss Tony on the forehead. He whispered encouraging phrases close to Tony's ear as if they were the world’s greatest secrets. He manhandled Tony into a position he was satisfied with. Steve was a big stickler for Tony being comfortable and okay at all times. Tony ended up with his head pressing into the large hotel pillows and his body fully situated in the center of their large bed. He was quite comfy he could say and he did. 

 

Once Steve was satisfied with Tony's situated spot and clamped the cock ring around Tony's cock, he carefully took both of Tony's hands in his and kissed each one softly before pulling them apart and above Tony's head. Tony watched with fascination, making sure to keep his body parts in the exact position Steve left them, as he pulled out one of the red ropes to tie his hand to the wireframe headboard. Steve worked slowly and delicately. He loved taking his time with Tony torturing him endlessly in little movements. For example, now Steve was kissing each finger of the newly bounded hand softly.

 

“Steeeve,” Tony half whined watching Steve intently not really fighting against Steve’s mouth. Once Steve finished toying with Tony’s hand he moved onto the next one. Tony followed Steve’s movement and began to wiggle a bit at feeling the warm air against his bare skin. Steve chuckled at Tony’s impatience knowing full well that Tony gets restless easily. He finished the second hand quickly bounding Tony to the bed by his wrists in tight but not harsh knots. 

 

Steve stepped back to look at Tony with hooded eyes but even then Tony could see them clearly. They looked at him with such want and lust that it was hard for Tony not to groan. Steve just stood there watching Tony arch his back wearing nothing but his bra and stockings left. Steve seemed to enjoy the fact that Tony was almost but not fully naked. Steve studied him deeply watching Tony move in place trying to get his husband back on him. Yet, he did not move. No matter how much Tony begged, how much Tony whined, how much Tony wiggled in place in ways he knows Steve enjoyed. Steve just stood there and undressed his last pieces of clothing. If Tony were not denied his ability to come he would have done so then and there. He did not care how many times he saw Steve naked, every time felt like the first. It was accelerating and amazing to see such a strong and confident body bare itself for him to see. 

 

“I was tempted to jerk off my first but I think I got a better plan,” Steve climbed onto his bed to slowly move his way towards Tony. He came to a stop towering over Tony leveling his thick cock in front of Tony’s mouth. 

 

“Use me,” Tony consented, giving Steve free reign to fuck his mouth. Tony had prepared for all possible uses of his body. For all the preparation was worth it, “I am ready.” 

 

Steve petted Tony’s cheek for a second before lightly tugging at Tony’s chin to open Tony’s mouth. Slowly and cautiously Steve entered. Tony wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock and licked at every patch of sensitive skin on Steve’s member that pushed its way in. Steve stared down at him as he stared back. They always loved to keep an eye on each other. 

 

Finally, Steve was situated deep in Tony’s throat just sitting there letting Tony adjust to having all of him inside him. “There we are sweetheart,” Steve whispered, “you know how to tell me if you need to breath, stop, or go slower.” Although it was not a question Tony answered with their agreed upon knock of his knees against Steve’s thigh if his hands and mouth were busy. 

 

“Good boy,” Steve praised Tony as he finally began to move. His thrusts were slow and gentle then grew harsher and faster but not enough to hurt him. Steve always kept his control no matter what. He refuses to hurt Tony in any way that was unintentional. 

 

Tony took it. He let Steve use him telling him and stopped only when he needed to breathe. Steve kept showering Tony with praise as he thrust into his mouth in a constant rhythm and Tony just groaned around Steve's cock making Steve groan back. 

 

“Fuck Tony,” Steve cursed throwing his head back as his hands pulled tightly on Tony’s hair, “I-I am gonna come, FUCK!” and with that Tony felt Steve come in his mouth. The hot liquid just poured down his throat and Tony drank it all not missing any of it. After all these years, Tony learned how to swallow it all. 

 

Once Steve pulled out of Tony’s mouth with a trail of saliva following his cock, Steve sat back a moment to look at Tony’s lips. Tony could see that Steve’s, nonexistent, refractory period come into play and watched Steve’s cock harden a bit at the sight he was seeing. Tony took a few deep breaths letting himself enjoy the little rest time. It was not Steve who needed them but him. They both knew his limits and how to optimally use his body. 

 

“Wow babydoll,” Steve sighed, “you took me so well. Color?” 

 

“Anything for you and Green,” Tony’s voice was hoarse as he croaked back at Steve with a smile. He was glad Steve was enjoying all the gifts he brought for him. He was glad he had listened to Natasha instead of his overly exuberant mind. 

 

Tony watched in silence as Steve got up off the bed to grab the large bottle of lube and come back towards Tony’s body. He watched as Steve sat just at Tony’s feet, close enough to touch but far enough to deny him, and applied a friendly amount of lube on his fingers and face. Tony did not worry much knowing that he had developed a consumable lube that was safe for them to use. It had made Bruce stutter for a second when Tony asked for his help but he did not mind since Tony paid for something that was ridiculously overpriced that he had been wanting. 

 

Steve capped the bottle quickly and threw it to the side of the bed, it did not fall but it was not easily accessible from their position on the large bed. “Worry not about the lube darling,” Steve commanded Tony’s attention. He obeyed and turned to look back at Steve who had quickly moved into his space. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve locking him in an embrace kissing his husband a few times before letting Steve go on with what he planned to do. Steve chuckled as he lowered himself to get closer to Tony’s entrance. Tony could feel Steve pull his ass cheeks apart with wet warm fingers. Tony gasped and tried to arch away as Steve began to toy with the buttplug a little more. Steve pulled at it and pushed it back in a few times soaking up all Tony’s desperate sounds wanting so bad to come.  

 

After torturing Tony for longer than he would have liked, Steve pulled the butt plug completely out of his ass and Tony could suddenly feel Steve’s hot breath against his entrance. “Steve,” Tony whispered arching back into his touch. Suddenly though, Steve's warmth was gone. 

 

Tony whipped around half terrified that someone had attacked him while he closed his eyes but instantly spotted the blond reaching easily for the lube. “I will keep it near us this time Coeur,” Steve affirmed as he reapplied the lube on himself. Tony let out a quick whine half in relief half in desperation. He was not sure which it really was though. 

 

“Steve just get a move  _ on,”  _  Tony bent forward trying hard to push himself at Steve but was held firmly in place by two hands that wrapped around his thighs, “I already prepped myself,  _ please.”  _

 

“It’s not, uh, that I don’t trust your skill  _ Tony,”  _  Tony could feel his cheeky grin that hid from his view, “but I like to just  _ double and triple check.”  _

 

Tony would have just come with just the images that flashed through his mind. Tony gasped calling out Steve’s name on a repeated loop. With Tony on his mantra, Steve began to finger fuck Tony’s entrance. He started off with one finger starting slow and purposefully avoiding any sensitive areas. Tony was not sure if he should be grateful or unhappy. He did not really care though as his attention quickly faded back to Steve’s finger moving in and out of his body. Tony balled himself in trying to get a good hold of himself and Steve. Still, he felt useless being forced to just take it as he could do nothing to really stop Steve in his tracks. Tony loved it though. 

 

It was not much later that Tony felt the press of Steve’s lips against him and a wet tongue sliding its way inside him. Tony let out a desperate cry and spread his legs out trying to gain more control over himself. Steve loved it when Tony would go crazy when he touched him. Tony just reacted genuinely because he was too far gone to fake it anyway.  

 

Slowly, Steve added a second then a third finger along with his mouth and soon Steve had Tony whining incoherent babbling at no one in particular. Tony was not even sure what he was saying but he found that he did not care. Steve was on full assault using one hand to take Tony apart while the other held him in place. There was no escape and it was driving Tony mad. He could feel himself dry orgasm with the cock ring still around Tony’s cock. It had done nothing but send a shock wave through Tony’s body and he just uncontrollably clenched down on Steve making his husband moan against him which went straight back to his cock. 

 

“Wow,” Tony heard Steve say as his husband pulled away from attacking Tony’s asshole, “I could come from just that sweetheart. So good.” 

 

“Why didn’t you?” Tony challenged weakly putting no heat into his words. Steve chuckled pulling away from Tony’s ass to come up and give him a long and hard kiss on the lips. Tony could distantly hear the pop of the bottle cap, as Steve distracted Tony with his lips. Steve shifted around while they kissed pressing Tony further into the bed. A moment later after hearing the soft sounds of Steve coating his cock with lube, Tony felt Steve grab his ass and pick him up and rest him on a high pillow to get a better angle of Tony’s ass. Tony groaned into the kiss as Steve’s hands began to travel over Tony’s legs as he moved them to either side of Steve letting him be full situated between Tony’s thighs. 

 

Steve pulled away with red kiss-swollen lips and a large smile, “I am going to fuck you now Anthony Edward Stark. Color?” 

 

“Green , green, fuck,  _ green,”  _  Tony practically screeched at Steve wiggling his hips in Steve’s hands. Steve chuckled softly before slipping inside Tony’s entrance for the first time that night. Tony whined and cried out as he felt Steve’s cock breach his entrance slowly. He always felt so  _ full  _ with Steve inside him. Nothing else could compare to it. He pushed all the way in until Tony felt Steve’s balls hit his skin. Tony cursed and groaned at the feeling of being full. He kept whispering  _ yes, yes, yes _  to himself knowing full well that Steve could hear him. 

 

“Can I move dollface?” Steve asked tapping Tony’s hips with his index finger to grasp Tony’s attention back to him. Tony nodded happily at him making Steve smile happily as he began to move. Steve did not start out slow and easy he went fast and strong from the first thrust purposefully missing Tony’s prostate. Tony cried out in frustration at Steve’s constant denial but loving it all the same. He felt so much more satisfied when his orgasm gets delayed on purpose. 

 

Steve fucked Tony into the matrice and held him in place forcing him to just take it. Steve did not stop looking him in the eye and if it were five years ago Tony would have looked away but not now. Not today. So they stared at each other as Steve kept up his grove shoving his cock in and out of Tony’s entrance. It was not soon after that Steve bent down to kiss Tony when Tony felt a sudden change in angle and he was in heaven. He felt himself cry and gasp all at the same time into Steve’s mouth who just chuckled back. 

 

Steve continued to devour Tony’s mouth as he continued hitting Tony’s prostate every time sucking in all the noises Tony was making and did not relent until he could feel Tony getting ultra close to completion. Steve wrapped one of his hands, his right one Tony noted, around the base of the cock ring and loosened it enough to let Tony explode. Tony pulled away from the kiss unconsciously as he threw his head back in surprise at the shock of the orgasm coursed through him. He knew Steve was watching every moment of his reaction and he must have enjoyed it quite a lot since not a moment later Steve was coming inside him. Steve just bent forward wrapping his large arms around Tony’s waist desperately trying to find leverage

as he rode out his orgasm.

 

“S-steeeeeeeeeeeeeeve,” Tony cried out not really able to say anything else but his husbands name over and over again in a high pitched whine until he came down from his high.  Steve was gasping and holding Tony tightly in his arms as he too followed Tony from the high of coming.

 

After they gathered themselves a bit Steve kissed Tony one last time and said as he pulled out, “this was the best gift. I loved all of it. Thank you but gosh I thought my painting was going to be hard to top.” 

 

“Shut up Steven I love it,” Tony smiled sleepily at Steve letting his husband take control and move Tony’s tired body around and untying Tony’s wrists from the bed. They would continue after a small break, Steve always loved it to take their time and he was in no rush. Tony was a little thankful for it because he wanted to make sure to be an active participant in their endeavors. both cuddled up next to each other on the bed not really caring for the dirty sheets they threw on the floor; it was too hot for them anyway. 

 

“Rest Tony,” Steve kissed Tony’s bare shoulder snuggling in close and all he got back was a tired grumble. Tony Turned back waiting for his other goodnight kiss making Steve chuckle and obliged. Neither of them slept with the intent to continue their  _ nightly activities  _ but they cuddled up to each other and let their moment of peace wash over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [my Tumblr!](https://queendophne.tumblr.com)
> 
> also if you don't follow Luna you should! She is absolutely wonderful!
> 
> [Luna's blog](https://ilunabarrean.tumblr.com)


End file.
